A total of 27 patients with CML in blast crisis have been treated with a combination of 5-Azacytidine (150 mg/m2, IV in 3 divided doses and VP16-213, 75 mg/m2/day IV x 5 days). An overall response rate of 58% (1 CR, 15 PR) was seen with a median survival of 231 days for responders and 23 days for nonresponders. The overall survival was 161 days which compares favorably with other results in patients with myeloid histology. A new study has been initiated utilizing high doses of both drugs with 5-Azacytidine at 250 mg/m2/day x 5 days by continuous IV infusion and VP16-213 at a dosage of 100 mg/m2/day IV x 5 days.